1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a rotatable exercise bar of the type having handgrip sections which are both longitudinally and transversely offset from each other and which are gripped by the user who uses them to rotate the bar about a generally horizontal axis.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Rotary exercise bars have existed for many years as aids for developing not only a person's arm muscles, but muscles throughout the body. Conventional rotary exercise bars are provided with a pair of handgrip sections that are longitudinally and transversely offset from each other. Handgrips are rotatably mounted on the handgrip sections of the bar and are used to rotate the exercise bar by manipulation in the manner of pedals of a bicycle or the cranks on a two-handed sailboat winch. Outboard extensions from the handgrip sections are provided to support weights.
While holding the exercise bar in a generally horizontal orientation, the user grasps the handgrips that are disposed about the handgrip sections of the exercise bar. While holding the exercise bar at about chest level, the user pushes outward with one hand while pulling inward with the other hand. This action rotates the exercise bar about a generally horizontal axis lying somewhere in between the axes of the two transversely displaced handgrip sections of the bar. As the user's muscles are developed, it is typically advisable to increase the amount of weight on the outboard ends of the revolving weight-lifting bar to further enhance muscle development.
A very major problem that exists with conventional revolving or rotatable weight-lifting bars is that the handgrips are located at fixed distances of both longitudinal and transverse separation from each other. While these distances of separation may be appropriate for one user whose arms are of a particular length and who has a particular physique, the longitudinal and transverse distances of separation of the handgrip may be totally inappropriate for a person whose arms are of even a slightly different length, or who has even a slightly different physique.
When the distances of longitudinal and transverse separation between the handgrips of a revolving weight-lifting bar are too long or too short for the user, the transverse connecting section between the two handgrip sections of the bar will often strike the user's wrists, elbows, or forearms as the bar is rotated. This is both annoying and unpleasant for the user, and can result in painful bruises. Also, the contact between the transverse connection section of the weight-lifting bar and the user's wrists, elbows, and forearms disrupts the rhythm of rotation of the bar and reduces the effectiveness of muscle development. Additionally, an individual can experience muscle strain due to inappropriate handgrip separation distances. Also, inadequate muscle development may result. In addition, if the distances are not comfortable for the user, rotation of the revolving weight-lifting bar is often extremely wobbly.